Sister of Thane (One-Shots)
by DeathAngelKari
Summary: This is the true origin of Thanes little sister Missy. It's actually a dream I had and tried to write it down. Have fun reading it. The following one shot was a special for the new year.
1. A Day With Thane

A day with Thane

My night ended suddenly, as a big Hand grabs my shoulder and shake me firmly and careful. "Wake up!", a deep male voice spoked to me. The voice was quite familiar but strange somehow. "Just five more minutes!", I muttered and tried to fall asleep again. The Hand don't let go of me but rather shook me again. "Come on!", the voice prompted me again. With a deep grumble I buried my face in the warm and scented hay. That was the Moment I finally woke up. Hay?  
Shocked I sat up, I blinked and saw the man who tried to wake me. Brown curly hair, broad shoulders. I couldn't believe my eyes as I stared in blue eyes. "Thane?", I asked in confusion about that what was in front of me. I was sitting in Hay, face-to-face with Thane. "Come on, get up! I think you wanted to be present so badly.", he said as he got on his feet. Short time passed until the words makes a little sense to me. Present at what? The Question were making circles in my head, but I got up and looked around me. Besides to me there was a bag and a cloak I had slept on. Quickly I took both and followed Thane.

We left our shelter what exposed to be a barn and got on our way. Near the barn was a little house with a big sign with the big letters of "Hammerheads Inn" on it. I gasped and my eyes grew wide as we enter it. Like a pilgrim to Mecca I was stepping through the door in awe and wonder. There were not many people inside but a group of men were already celebrating something. I kept close to Thane as he ordered drinks and food. Together we sat down on a table far away from the bunch of revel men, and I was happy about that. Very happy. Firmly I send a look to them to keep an eye on them, but it just made me more uncomfortable before I moved closer to Thane. He gave them a glare but then he attended to his food in front of him.

"Well, where are we going?", I finally dared to ask him and shifted nervous on me seat. Thanes look at me showed me confusion. "What do you mean with where are we going? You already know that!", he replied harsh, obviously thinking I tried to tease him. I looked down on my feet. I never thought that he might be so much interesting. As I lifted my sight I realize that he was watching me his eyes full of worries. "We're going to the tournament I want to compete, remember? You don't have to tease me, and you don't have to ask again. , he spoke to me, laying his big hand on my shoulder to comfort me. A tournament, he said? Surprised I looked up to him. I don't want him to worry so I gave him a bright smile. He calmed and responded it.  
I didn t know what was going on, but something inside me was happy and excited.

After we finished our breakfast, we left the tavern. We went to a small village. A feast was there on the marketplace. In the middle was a ring surrounded with a wooden fence. There were many people and I kept close to him because I was afraid to get lost, but I can't resist looking at all the things around me. Merchants were selling their goods and a good scent of food was in the air. All the impressions were distracting me so I don't see it coming, when Thane suddenly stopped. I bumped into him and almost fall on my rump, but he catches me before I hit the ground. "Watch out!" he grumbled to me. He nods to the side of us and shove me a little bit further around the wooden fence. "There are the others.", he said, and as he mentioned the others I saw them. There leaning on the fence were Marek, Dagen and Teela. The seemed to be waiting for something, but as we got in their sight they smiled at us. I couldn't believe my eyes but well, I was traveling with Thane. I thought it couldn't get any weirder.

"Hey Marek, Dagen, Teela, would you look after my sister, while I'm trying to enroll?", he asked before he greets Teela and sent her a loving glance. Marek s reply was a firm nod, while she smiles at me. "Greetings, nice to meet you!", she said as Dagen shoved her aside with a handsome grin. "Hello there.", he added to me, but Marek stopped him with a warning look. "Don't dare you to philander with Thanes little sister!" Dagen smiled widely. "Oh look, you're jealous, dear Marek. Don't worry, I've just eyes for you.", he claimed. Teela looks at me friendly. Her face was showing kindness and true beauty. While Marek and Dagen were arguing, Teela took me closer to the fence. Together we watch the first duelists fighting. A short look behind me showed, that Marek and Dagen were still arguing. But then Marek joined us while Dagen was walking away. "What's with him?", I asked her. Marek shrugged with her shoulders in disinterest and then watched two rivals fighting. Then during I was trying to understand what was happening, there was a delightful gasp from Teela catching my attention. I looked up as Thane was entering the ring. His sword and his shield in his hand prepared to fight. I cob Teela and myself holding breath while Thane barely dodged a hit of his rival. Marek was calm all the time, and I wished to know how she could be. "He will be fine", she promised me. I nodded. I truly hoped so. Dagen made me jump when he suddenly appeared beside me with a wide grin. "Where have you been?", I wanted to know as he took a purse out of his pocket. "I took a rich man from his burden. And we can drink later at my cost.", he said and let the purse vanish again. "As long as you don't try your pickpocket skills on me, I'm fine with." I respond and tried to watch Thane. "No, I don't steal from friends.", he defended himself raising his hands. Marek laughed to my right, while he was on my left. "You stole from me.", she teased him a little. Dagen kept pretending defending himself. "You weren't my friend at this time." I tried not to listen, because I don't want to burst out laughing while the two were arguing again with me in the middle and turned back to the fight and back to Thane, ignoring the thief and the mage. I saw him looking to Teela with care and can't help myself but giggle a bit. As his rivals all were beaten he came to us. Teela climbed over the fence and hugged him tightly, while he seemed to be exhausted but happy. He was a hero, especially for me and I was happy for him. I joined Teela and Thane in the ring and gave him a firm hug. "Congratulations, Thane.", I talked to him almost whispering. Thane smiled. "Did you enjoy it?", he wanted to know and I nodded with a bright smile as I replied "I did!" "Now friends how about celebrating?", Dagen interrupted us after Thane took the trophy money.  
All of us gave him a nod. I wanted to follow them to the next tavern, as a thrilling tone get to my ears. I stopped. Blinked. That was the moment I recognized my alarm clock. It was just a dream, but it was a very nice one. 


	2. A New Year With Thane

**A New Year with Thane**

It was at the last evening of the year and Thane had invited me, his little sister to the Hammerhead's Inn, to celebrate the night with his friends, the members of the Red Thorns.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Thane.", I admitted while I was trembled nervously. Thane paused to turn around and look at me.

"I thought you had great fun at the tournament, last time, or hadn't you?" he asked me with his calming voice and a small grin on his lips, making me smile as well. My big brother always knew how to make me smile again.

"Yes of course, but what if your friends don't like me? What if they don't want me to join your celebration?" My questions made Thane examine me closely, but just to come a step closer and took me in a tight embrace. "I don't know why they shouldn't like you." As he let go of me, he took my hand and squeezed it carefully while pulled me the way along.

In the Hammerhead's Inn the mood was very good.

There were many people celebrating, drinking, singing and dancing - or what they thought what dancing was like.

In the middle of the crowd Marek and Dagen were dancing playfully in circles and sang "A Drink To Glory Days"

They raise their beer steins and jelled in joy.

I just wanted to stand still and watch, but Thane pulled me behind him through the crowd.

I stumbled behind him and almost trip, but I caught myself. As Marek spotted us, she hopped dancing in our direction.

"Nice you've made it to come, at last!", the told um, but mostly to Thane and hugged him, before the came to me, to drag me into an embrace too. "Nice you made it.", she told me with a huge grin and I can't help myself but return the grin as well.

"You see? I told you, they would be glad to see you.", he suggested. I just wanted to reply something, as Marek tugged me behind her to the middle of the room.

"My, my! There is our little missy.", Dagen greeted me, but then he took Marek and reeled her around laughing. I had to laugh myself while watching them.

Out from the corner of my eye, I saw Thane and Teela together. He took her in a firm embrace and I thought one moment he won't ever let her go again. A big smile grew on my face. They were both so cute, I can't help myself but to be happy for them, because they've got each other.

Marek lift her beer stein. "One round on the Red Thorns.", she claimed. Hammerhead nods to her, and the people around Marek cried out in joy about getting another drink.

That was the moment when the door swung open and a young girl enters. She appeared to be very young, but her almost pointy ears might cover her true age.

She turns inside the Inn and went with a hasty pace as she saw the person she was looking for. Dagen.

The smart half-elf looked at her, as she popped up in his sight and went to her. "Wren? What's wrong?", he asked her and offered her his stein which she grabs and takes a great gulp before she spoke to him. "You remember the guy you wanted me to keep an eye on him?", she asked him. Dagen nodded and examined her concerned. He took her and let her sit on one of the tables. Thane, Teela and Marek, who did see his concerned look.

All three of them joined Dagen and sat beside the young girl. "What happened?" Thane asked and I joined them. Wren looked to Dagen, waiting for his reply if she might tell us. As Dagen did, she spoke to us.

"I should keep an eye open after someone. His name is Horst. He is a bit furious at master Dagen because he thinks Dagen had stolen something from him." Many eyes turn abruptly to Dagen. "Is he right?", Teela wanted to know. Dagen shook his head. "No, he took it from me first", he muttered, but Wren continued. "He is on his way to find master Dagen." Thane sighed. "Except, we could find him first." Marek and Teela were looking doubtfully to my brother. "We can't abandon him with this guy.", Thane said and Marek nodded, as Teela does too.

"Good, where could we find that Horst-guy?", Marek asked the little girl. Wren raised from her seat. "I will lead the way.", she told us. We all nodded, 'til Dagen paused a moment. He turned to me. "Moment, no way missy. You will stay here.", he said to me. I freeze one moment. "Wait, what? No! I will join you!", I replied but my brother stepped in in the argument.

"She can't go with us!" Dagen began and nodded in my direction. "I can't leave my sister alone here. It's better for her to join us than to wait here.", Thane told him, and it was clear he wouldn't let me here. "I won't be a burden. I promise.", I told Dagen, and patted me. "It's not about you being a burden, but you getting in big trouble!", he replied and took his cloak to get ready for battle.

We followed Wren, the little thief all the way to a camp. Horst wasn't alone, but had a few friends with him there, so they couldn't simply burst in and scare that one of like a little kid, they had to make a plan.

Wren and I were standing a few steps beside them and just watch. "You're an elf, right?", I just asked, as Wren turns her head to me. "And half-dark elf.", she corrected me with a calm tone in her voice. I blinked in wonder. I don't have heard much about the group, but I heard that Dagen hated dark elves, so I was wondering why he was so caring to her. "And Dagen likes you?", I asked her curious, but she just nodded to me.

I don't ask any other question. I thought that wouldn't be very polite.

As the others were finished about planning, Thane took his sword and Dagen his bow. They nodded to each other before Teela went to us. "Stay here, both of you. We'll be back soon.", she told us before she left us there.

It didn't take long and we could hear the noise of a battlefield.

Wren and I were exchanging glances before we followed the noises.

The first thing we saw was Marek who was bending magic under her will and confuses her targets with her magic tricks. Then we saw Dagen, he changed to his daggers and fought with them in a bloody duel with Horst, he was a giant of a man with fists like stone hammers.

Stones, the word was popping up in my mind as I grab one stone from the floor and risk a shot at Horst. The stone hitted him right on the head and he groined while

holding his head. Dagen turned quickly around and saw Wren and me standing there. Thinking it was Wren who threw the stone he grins. "Nice shot Wren!", he shouted to us but Wren shook her head. "It wasn't me. It was her!", she corrected him. His glance wandered to me. "So nice shot, missy!", he said, before he returned to the fight. Wren and I were smiling. I think this little half-dark elven thief was pretty amazing.

The fight ended as fast at it had begun.

After all the enemies were laying dead, Thane returned to us to look after me. "Are you alright?", he asked me caring. I nodded to him, not saying a word for this moment. Thane laid his hand on my shoulder and squeeze it a little. "Not the celebrating I planned for you.", he excuses himself, but I shaked my head. "Everything's alright, brother. We can still making the best out of the night.", I told him and lean at his shoulder. He nodded in reply, we seemed to be glad, that I was alright. Dagen came to us. "She's right you know? Horst leave a big barrel of beer behind. It would be a shame to leave it behind.", he said. Marek shook her had giggling. But I think it was settled.

We took the barrel with us and went to a lake. We arrived there as se morning dawned. Thane got a fishing rod and start to fish for our meal at a landing stage near our own little camp. Wren sat beside him and wanted to learn how to fish and he was willing to teach her.

To watch them made me smile again. He was so kind to everyone. I sat down beside them while Thane began to talk about old tales. Stories I partly already knew, but I didn't care. I sat there and listened to his voice 'til I saw Dagen come near us. He was standing behind Thane as he gave him a push. With a loud splash Thane fell into the water. I didn't knew if I was upset or just amused. But I can't hold my giggles, as did Wren. "What's the matter Thane? Do you prefer to swim with the fishes?", he asked the warrior, my brother and grins widely. Wren and I kept giggling. But our giggles bursted out in a laughter, as Marek joined us and pushed Dagen in the water too. There stood a very proud Marek, a amused Teela and were loudly laughing Wren and me sitting at the edge of the landing stage on the riverside. Dagen and Thane were splashing water to us while we were rolling on the wooden floor of the landing stage laughing.

So we went in the new year. And it was promising to be a great one.

The End.


End file.
